


Slow Burn

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually one of them would be pinned to the desk by now after the week they've had, but it's nice, this slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I have work early in the morning and here I am writing fic at 3am. Did I mention it's my first smut fic?

 Ianto sighed, the sound drifting in the quiet of the Hub, his fingers tidying the last of Jack's chaotic order he keeps on his desk. He presses his hands flat, pushing to stretch the ache in his shoulders and sighs again, tired.

The week had been gruelling, the Rift actively surging seemingly every hour, bringing the Weevils above ground, spitting out Blowfish and (thankfully only) two Hoix as well as a variety of artefacts that Ianto just wanted to forget.

Like he said, long week.

They're not entirely sure what caused the sudden spike of wild activity but Jack said he'd look into it. Speaking of..

It's a testament of how attune Ianto is of Jack's presence that he doesn't startle when a warm, solid form settles against his back, strong fingers trailing down his arms to settle in the spaces of his own. Lips press lightly to the bared skin of his neck and Ianto smiles.

'Finished brooding, I gather?'

There's a huff of laughter and a slight sting of teeth quickly soothed by a sweep of Jack's tongue, and Ianto shivers despite his body warming up to this sleepy seduction. Usually one of them would be pinned to the desk by now after the week they've had, but it's nice, this slow burn.

Jack settles his temple against Ianto's cheek, eyelid's lowered and voice thoughtful as his fingers clench gently at Ianto's hands and slowly, so slowly drags them down the table towards them.

'I don't brood. It's called strategic thinking.'

'The rooftops and billowing coat say otherwise, but I'll take your word for it, Sir.'

His breath hitched as their hands made it to his hips and Jack hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing as he pushed their hands down his thighs and back up, grasping the fabric of his pants to pull tight across the growing bulge. They both moaned as Ianto shifted and Jack rolled his hips slowly against Ianto's backside, their hands following the motion of his sway.

'Please..'

Jack smiled, nose nudging under Ianto's chin as he tilted his head toward him, breathing in the scent of him and pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses up his throat to his lips. The kiss was hot and messy till they could only exchange air against each others cheeks, while they both keened desperately for release; but Jack still kept the easy motion of his hips and their hands, not once faltering.

'Jack..'

Ianto sucked his bottom lip, then his tongue into his mouth and Jack's rhythm finally faltered as he pressed firmly into the kiss, tongue dragging behind Ianto's teeth. Ianto gasped, body stiffening before he shuddered, slumping with his release. Jack breathed in sharply as his own release hit him and was quick to lock his legs before they both ended up on the floor.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity, Ianto cradled by Jacks shoulder and Jack on Ianto's, the silence broken by gasping breaths.

Finally, Ianto turned in Jacks grasp, eyes adoringly sleepy and satisfied. He reached up, fingers cradling against Jacks cheeks and pulled him in for a proper, unhurried kiss. They pulled apart, heads rest together, content to stay in that moment of peace.

 

* * *

_finish._


End file.
